


A Kiss of True Love

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in that evening, warm and glittering, still elated from their flight, Maleficent let this last wall down, and let herself hope.<br/>Maleval drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is also known as my au is hurting me so I needed something fluffy. and here we are.  
> Also in-universe is so much easier than aus.

She kissed Diaval after Aurora’s coronation.

They’d flown together, the first time she’d flown for pure enjoyment in over sixteen years, and only after the sun had set and both were exhausted did they land. She had transformed him upon landing. It was a habit developed in the later years of his serving her; when she didn’t need him to fly, he was a man. He didn’t seem to mind, and Maleficent knew from experience that if he _did_ mind, he would have let her know.

They stood on the cliff that held the tree she had lived in during her childhood, overlooking the evening glow on the kingdom that was her home. Maleficent knew Aurora would still be at the party – the whole of the Moors would still be at that party – safe, protected by her sentries and that human princeling who had tagged along. She would still return to her, soon enough, but right then it was a joy to enjoy the quiet, the blissful weight of her wings behind her.

And the warmth of Diaval’s presence at her side, his hand in hers.

She didn’t know when he’d become more of a companion than a servant, when his chatter and attempt at wit became something she did not feel complete without. Nor did she understand why, when he told her he had no intention of leaving, free from servitude or no, a tension she hadn’t even registered left her. These were thoughts that had troubled her since Aurora’s sixteenth birthday and Stefan’s death, feelings she had thought she had long since forgotten how to feel.

But in that evening, warm and glittering, still elated from their flight, Maleficent let this last wall down, and let herself _hope_.

She turned away from the view, tentatively looking at her one-time servant. He felt her gaze and faced her, positively beaming with happiness, a joy that matched her feelings. For, while she had always sought to keep her emotions contained, Diaval never held any qualms about expressing what he felt, so earnest in his sorrows, his frustrations and his joy. So _honest._

Catching something in her expression – he’d always been far too good at reading her – his own smile took on an edge. Nerves.

“Mistress…?” he murmured, tentative. Maleficent gave the barest shake of her head. If he spoke she’d lose her nerve. It was best not to overthink this.

She stepped closer to him. Her wings twitched with nerves of her own, her hands trembled as she reached, softly brushing some of his dark hair out of his face. When she met his eyes again, she knew he understood what she was doing, what she wanted.

Diaval held perfectly still, waiting for her, perfectly aware that they were balancing on something tenuous, that given the wrong push and it would crumble. She let her eyes drift shut, as she felt the softest touch of her lips against his. It was warm and soft and over as quickly as it had begun. She pulled away, arms still loosely around his neck, and watched him carefully.

Maleficent didn’t know what she had been expecting. The sky to fall, or sparks to fly, a sign that screamed yes or no to the question pounding against her heart; _is this true love? Is he the right one?_

There was none of that. It was no different than the kiss Stefan had given her when she was sixteen, and nothing about _that_ kiss had indicated where their future would lead.

So, she would just have to trust him, then.

She’d trusted him with her life more than once. Was it so far of a stretch to trust him in this as well?

Diaval was looking at her just as carefully, waiting patiently to see how she would react. Even in the fading light she could see the flush on his pale cheeks, the way his large dark eyes were bright with something like excitement, and Maleficent wondered how long he might have wanted this, likely never _daring_ to hope for it. And never saying a word of it to her. The silly, selfless bird.

She met his gaze, feeling a slow smile creep onto her face.

And Diaval, ever observant, took the hint. And kissed her again.


End file.
